The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with dark-red, double flowers in combination with moderately vigorous growth and well-branched plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1994. The female parent was the variety xe2x80x98Fisblizxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,373), characterized by white, single-type flowers, medium-green foliage with slight zonation and vigorous growth. The male parent was a hybrid seedling, designated no 323-1 (unpatented), derived from a cross between the commercial variety xe2x80x98Guishivaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,351) and the variety xe2x80x98Fisamxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,327). xe2x80x98Guishivaxe2x80x99 is characterized by deep-red, semi-double flowers, small leaves with distinct zonation and relatively compact growth habit. xe2x80x98Fisamxe2x80x99 is characterized by light-violet, double flowers, zoned foliage and comparatively vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in autumn 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings, initiated in the spring of 1996 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark-red, double flowers;
2. Relatively large, semi-spherically-shaped inflorescences;
3. Medium-green, relatively large, slightly zoned foliage;
4. Moderately vigorous growth and medium-tall, well-branched plant habit; and
5. Medium spring flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length without any change in the genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fisrockxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,365). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrockxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 has an almost similar flower color, somewhat larger flowers and inflorescences, wider, only slightly zoned leaves, and a different plant habit. xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 grows generally more vigorously and develops up to twice the number of branches as xe2x80x98Fisrockxe2x80x99, thus forming a dense, bushy and moderately-tall plant. xe2x80x98Fisrockxe2x80x99 has a more upward developing plant habit and xe2x80x98Fisbarockxe2x80x99 is rather flat-spreading or trailing.